


A sua cor

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: A Batalha Final prestes a acontecer. O mundo bruxo em tensão. E um casal inusitado é forçado a conviver.Hermione Granger se viu perante mais um desafio. E Severo Snape só desejava que a guerra acabasse para morrer e finalmente ter paz. Uma grifinória otimista e um sonserino taciturno tem que se unir em prol de um bem maior. Mas duas personalidades tão diferentes com gênios tão parecidos poderiam mesmo se ajudar?Uma fanfic longa que comecei a escrever em 2013. De lá para cá, obviamente, minha escrita evoluiu muito, e em todas as minhas outras histórias tenho optado por retratar uma Hermione mais velha. Em A sua cor, contudo, trabalhei com uma Hermione MAIOR de idade, embora mais jovem. Hoje em dia não repetiria isso, mas por ser uma história muito importante para mim optei por finalizá-la.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	1. Prólogo

Hermione aparatou em casa – mas que casa? Onde ela ficava? Tudo estava muito aleatório. Era noiva de um homem que nem lhe dirigia a palavra, que nem a chamava pelo primeiro nome, que nem a via como mulher. Mas ela o considerava um homem. Homem por baixo de toda a roupa preta, o homem apesar de todo o passado, o homem por trás de todas as grosserias em sala. Um homem... Seu homem? Não, definitivamente. Não seu. Mas homem. Um bom homem. Sempre o admirara, era um excelente professor – excetuando as injustiças, claro. E descobrir que a morte de Dumbledore foi planejada e que Snape não tinha culpa fez com que o admirasse ainda mais.

Chegou a casa. Vazia. Não quis nem ao menos procurá-lo. Sabia que ele não estaria em casa. “Nossa casa”, ela pensou. Foi direto para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Tentou pensar na guerra que estava prestes a acontecer. Tentou pensar no Harry e no Rony. Tentou pensar no ano que não cursaria em Hogwarts. Tentou pensar em tudo que realmente deveria, mas sentiu-se egoísta porque não conseguiu. Só conseguia pensar no fato de que iria se casar em menos de dois meses e que estava dividindo uma casa presenteada por Alvo com ninguém menos que Severo Snape, o temível professor de poções.

– Professor Snape? – chamou-o, apenas para confirmar sua solidão. Não obtendo resposta, resolveu aquecer-se em frente a lareira da sala, sentando-se na poltrona em que ele estava sentado na noite passada.

Começou a domar seus cachos que pendiam molhados enquanto os secava com uma toalha branca com fios pretos. Pretos... “Snape”, pensou enquanto sem perceber um sorriso lhe brotava dos lábios. “Snape...”.


	2. Explicações

\- O QUE ?! - gritou Harry. - Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Senhor Potter, por favor sente-se. Vamos tentar conversar com calma. - disse Minerva.

\- Calma ?! Professora, uma Hermione! É a Hermione! E é o Snape! E é um casamento! Dumbledore deveria estar querendo dizer outra coisa quando deixou esse testamento. Não é ?! Ele sempre fala por enigmas!

\- Eu receio que não, Senhor Potter. Desta vez ele foi bem claro. - respondeu Miverna, com um pouco de temor na voz.

\- Pois eu quero ler! Quero saber o que ele realmente quis dizer! - ordenou Harry.

Hermione ouvia tudo calada. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Harry sobre toda essa história. Na verdade, sabia que seria tudo muito dificil.

\- Não Harry, ele estava realmente querendo dizer isso. E não é só pelo testamento ...

McGonagall e Potter finalmente olharam para o canto da sala onde Hermione estava, esquecendo-se de que era ela o motivo de toda a conversa.

\- Como assim? - perguntou o menino-que-sobreviveu, ríspido.

Hermione respirou, buscando paciência para lidar com um gênio do amigo. Entendia que ele achava tudo isso absurdo, mas realmente tinha vontade de azará-lo.

\- Harry, Dumbledore conversou comigo algumas semanas antes de morrer. Ele não me contou do plano, claro. Na verdade, ele me deixou agir às escuras como ele sempre faz, nunca revelando tudo. Mas todos nós confiamos cegamente nele, então cedi ao meu ímpeto de saber tudo e resolvi aceitar como bilionário informações que ele me passava.

\- E que informações eram essas? E porque nunca nos contou isso? Não confiou em mim ou no Rony ?! - perguntou, ainda mais nervoso.

\- HARRY POTTER! É claro que eu confio em você e no Rony! São meus amigos! Mas eu não contei porque vocês estão justamente essa reação imatura que está tendo agora, sem nem ao menos me ouvir! Então, se é mesmo meu amigo cala a boca e me escuta!

Harry e até Minerva sentaram imediatamente com a explosão da jovem bruxa, que agora pensava no melhor jeito de contar tudo a eles. Depois de longos segundos, finalmente falou:

\- Olha, Dumbledore me alertou que não seria fácil. Mas disse que eu poderia contar com algumas pessoas. E eu imagina que, essas pessoas podem ser vocês. Então, por favor, escute sem me interromper, Harry. E professora, vou precisar de toda a sua ajuda depois que deixar-la a par de tudo.

Os dois se entreolharam e assentiram, e Hermione continuou.

\- No ano passado, logo quando o professor Snape conseguiu finalmente seu cargo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, eu comai a pensar ... Nós sempre desconfiamos dele. Desde o nosso primeiro ano quando vimos sua perna sangrando começamos a ligar os pontos certos para chegarmos à conclusão errada. E duas coisas simplesmente passaram a não se encaixar no meu raciocínio: se confiamos tão cegamente em Dumbledore, deveríamos confiar em quem ele confiava. Foi aí que comeri a repensar nossos julgamentos a respeito do Snape. O diretor não seria tão ingênuo em deixar alguém no castelo o qual poderia desconfiar, mesmo que minimamente. Simplesmente não faça sentido ... - Hermione diz dizer esta última frase mais para si mesma do que para os dois bruxos que a escutavam.

\- De fato, os dois sempre mantiveram uma relação muito próxima que eu nunca entendi, confesso. Sempre soube que Severo não tinha o melhor dos passados e que Dumbledore deu uma segunda chance, mas nunca soube os reais motivos. - expressa a professora, apreensiva.

\- Você está defendendo o Snape, Hermione? É aí que o seu raciocínio vai chegar? - perguntou Harry, ainda nervoso.

\- Harry, você está querendo me perguntar se vou ignorar tudo o que ele fez. E não, não vou. Ele é um bastardo em vários sentidos. Arrogante, grosseiro, rancoroso, infeliz. Não sei como farei isso funcionar, sinceramente. - desabafou a bruxa - E definitivamente essa não foi a melhor ideia do diretor. Mas já me decidi e estou disposta a tentar.

O menino que sobreviveu bufou com a última frase de Hermione, mas antes que pudesse falar Minerva interveio.

\- Continue, Senhorita Granger. Por favor ... - pediu, colocando a mão no braço de Harry de forma repreensiva.

\- Bem, eu comai a pensar em todos os nossos anos aqui e Snape foi isentado de todas as coisas como quais o acusamos. Comecei a repará-lo mais nas aulas e vi um bruxo brilhante em muitos aspectos, tirando obviamente o seu gênio quase impossível. Mas quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, menos defeituoso. Então fui à biblioteca procurar algo sobre os alunos antigos e, embora tenha encontrado pouca coisa sobre ele, descobri que suas notas foram as melhores dessa escola. Mas antes que concluir minha pesquisa fui interrompida ... Interrompida por ele.


	3. Olhos Negros

_– Posso saber o que faz aqui, Granger?_

_O coração de Hermione foi à boca, totalmente descompassado. Na tentativa vã de organizar os papeis deixou-os cair, fazendo com que o sombrio professor os alcançasse antes dela._

_– Pro-pro-fessor Snape, eu posso explicar. – gaguejou, assustada._

_– Explicar? E qual parte pretende explicar? A que está fora dos dormitórios no meio da noite, a parte em que está na área restrita da biblioteca verificando registros ou a parte em que está bisbilhotando os meus registros? – perguntou, irônico e nervoso, mas com a voz arrastada e perigosa de sempre._

_Nos longos segundos que se seguiram, a jovem conseguiu ter um vislumbre de seu mestre de poções e aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo. Era um homem alto, as feições do rosto marcavam uma vida difícil. Os cabelos realmente pareciam oleosos de longe, mas de perto só se via o quão lisos e negros eram, assim como os olhos. Sim, os olhos. Escuros e intensos, absurdamente carregados. O que aquele homem escondia? Era o que Hermione desejava descobrir. E então, no segundo seguinte percebeu o que deveria fazer. A maior parte das pessoas o olhava com temor. Ao entrar na sala, com sua capa farfalhando, os alunos rapidamente se calavam. Ela precisava agir diferente se desejava entendê-lo._

_Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, Hermione o respondeu da forma mais petulante que conseguiu:_

_– Eu posso explicar todas, senhor. Mas antes, gostaria de falar com o diretor._

_Severo mal pode acreditar na ousadia da aluna. Como ela podia desafiá-lo tão descaradamente?_

_– Como ousa sua criatura insolente? Falar comigo nesse tom e ainda por cima me desacatar?_

_– Não estou desacatando nenhuma ordem sua, professor Snape. Apenas quero conversar com Dumbledore antes de explicar o porquê de não estar no meu dormitório quando já se passa da meia noite, na seção restrita da biblioteca olhando registros e, ainda por cima, bisbilhotando os seus. – respondeu, devolvendo-lhe as mesmas palavras._

_Snape a pegou pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou pelos intermináveis corredores de Hogwarts até a sala do diretor, sem lhe direcionar um único olhar ou mesmo uma única palavra._

_– O senhor está me machucando! Me solta! – ela falava, tentando desvencilhar-se dos firmes dedos que a seguravam enquanto ele apenas a ignorava._

_– Gota de limão. – proferiu, seco, para abrir a gárgula._

_Dumbledore estava atrás de sua mesa, escrevendo algo, e imediatamente levantou o olhar por trás dos óculos ao ouvir o gemido de Hermione._

_– Senhorita Granger? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o diretor, curioso e um pouco assustado. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Severo interrompeu grosseiramente._

_– Esta aluna – disse, com desdém – estava na área restrita da biblioteca a esta hora da madrugada analisando registros. E ainda teve a ousadia de me desacatar e me responder com ironia._

_– Severo, deixe-me a sós com a Senhorita Granger, sim? Amanhã conversamos. – finalizou, ignorando o olhar descontente de Snape, que se virou bruscamente._

_– Presumo que temos muito o que conversar minha cara. Muito... – Dumbledore disse, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse. – Balas de mel?_

* * *

– Ele não tirou nem um ponto da Grifinória? – perguntou Minerva, curiosa. E com o sinal negativo de Hermione, ela insistiu. – Nem uma detenção? Nada?!

– Não, professora. E para completar ele me levou até Dumbledore. Ele poderia facilmente ter resolvido a situação, me humilhando como sempre fez e tirando infindáveis pontos da minha casa. Poderia ter me feito lavar todas as paredes das masmorras sem magia... No entanto, ele apenas me levou ao diretor, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore poderia apenas me oferecer doces e alertar quanto ao meu comportamento. Fiquei com essa dúvidas por pouco tempo, no entanto, pois na mesma noite o diretor as respondeu.

– Dumbledore percebe tudo, não é mesmo? – perguntou de forma retórica um Harry pensativo.

– Sim, ele sabe. – respondeu Hermione, após um longo suspiro.

* * *

_O olhar atento do diretor estava começando a constranger Hermione, que apenas se perguntava mentalmente o que ele queria lhe dizer ou se ele já sabia o que a fez procurá-lo._

_– Senhorita Granger, de fato é muito esperta e inteligente. Já demonstrou isso muitas vezes, mas devo admitir que a subestimei quanto a sua visão lógica. Posso saber o porquê do interesse no Professor Snape?_

_– Como o senhor sabia que os registros eram sobre ele? – perguntou ela, sentindo-se idiota logo depois por perguntar algo tão óbvio. Dumbledore pareceu divertir-se com a confusão da garota._

_– Venho percebendo como olha para ele. Seu olhar não está mais carregado ou desconfiado como o de seus amigos. Está mais para... curioso. Curioso e confuso. E além do mais, Severo sempre resolve situações como a que ocorreu esta noite sem precisar recorrer a mim. Provavelmente o deixou confuso também._

_– Quase não acreditei quando vi que ele realmente estava me trazendo até o senhor._

_– Entenda, minha cara, ele não está acostumado com atitudes como a da senhorita. Todos ou o temem ou desconfiam de suas ações. Não demonstrar medo provavelmente o deixou confuso. E Severo é muito perspicaz, provavelmente já vem notando sua reação em relação a ele._

_Hermione assustou-se por um momento, imaginando que Snape notara sua presença mais do que o necessário. Realmente acreditou que estivesse camuflando bem suas intenções. E também assustou-se por perceber que nada passava totalmente despercebido naquela escola._

_– Senhor, por que é tão comedido quando o assunto é o professor Snape? – perguntou de forma direta._

_O diretor a fitou por longos segundos, e hesitou em falar algumas vezes, como se estivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo. Mas no fim, limitou-se somente a uma pergunta._

_– Confia em mim, Hermione?_

_O fato de Dumbledore a chamar pelo nome a assustou bastante, mas ela logo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_– Sim, senhor. Eu confio._

_– Pois bem... Ainda não posso lhe contar tudo, pois estaria atingindo a vida pessoal de Severo. Mas a senhorita pode confiar nele da mesma forma que confia em mim._

_– Mas ninguém acredita! - Hermione gritou, exasperada - Não estou duvidando do senhor, muito menos menosprezando sua crença nele. Mas... pode chegar o momento em que não vai poder ajudá-lo._

_– Sim, exatamente. - respondeu ele - E é por isso que a sua perspicácia veio em tão oportuno momento. A senhorita vai dar a Severo um motivo a mais pra lutar. E também fará com que as pessoas certas, no momento certo, acreditem em sua lealdade. – disparou o diretor, mal dando chance para a jovem assimilar._

_– E-e-eu?! – Hermione não sabia como reagir. – Desculpe, senhor, mas não há chances disso acontecer. Primeiramente porque minha palavra não tem nem metade da importância que está colocando nela. Segundo, porque o ódio que a maioria das pessoas sente por Snape é profundo, e duvido que eu – ou alguém, ela pensou – consiga mudar isso. E terceiro, e mais importante, se estou entendendo bem o senhor está insinuando que eu ajude o professor Snape... mas não acredito que ele vá querer ajuda. Especialmente se a ajuda em questão for de uma grifinória que ele mal suporta dar aulas. – concluiu Hermione, num só fôlego._

_E então o diretor fez o inesperado: riu, abertamente._

_– Não sabia que a modéstia lhe era característico, minha jovem. – disse Dumbledore, divertido. Mas ao ver o rosto corado de Hermione, decidiu completar._

_– Não, não! Não estou ironizando, minha cara... Jamais faria isso! É só que não imaginava que ainda se considerava tão pouco. Sua opinião tem um peso muito importante para as pessoas certas. Vai chegar o momento em que precisará procurar essas pessoas e contar-lhes o que achar necessário que elas saibam. – vendo a expressão interrogativa dela, ele continuou – Você saberá quem procurar e o que falar. Também confio em você._

_– Senhor, tenho a sensação de que está me delegando algo muito grande..._

_– ... que será absolutamente capaz de aguentar._

_Hermione respirou, sabia que já tinha entrado nisso no momento em que decidiu insistir na sua ideia absurda de entender Severo Snape, pensando que havia algo mais ali. Então cedeu e finalmente perguntou de forma corajosa:_

_– O que eu devo fazer?_

_– Achei que nunca perguntaria! – exclamou Dumbledore, mais divertido que o convencional. – Casar-se com ele._

***


	4. O plano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente, apesar de este ainda ser um capítulo explicativo ele tem mais conteúdo. Nele, podemos entender o motivo de Dumbledore ter proposto um casamento entre um professor e uma aluna. Não seria muito descabido? Bom... o diretor é capaz de ver coisas que não veríamos, então ele teve seus motivos. Prestem bem atenção neste capítulo, ele é bem importante também.   
> E, claro, não poderia deixar meus leitores sem ao menos um diálogo dos nossos personagens favoritos! Tem um pequeno flash back e espero que gostem!  
> O próximo será narrado pela própria Hermione e o cenário já será a casa que ela dividirá com Snape, como dito no prólogo. 
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem!!
> 
> Beijos!

– Isso é tudo que posso dizer agora. – falou Hermione, depois de uma pausa e um longo suspiro.

– Você sabe que ainda acho isso absurdo? – perguntou Harry, com a voz baixa.

– Sim, eu sei.

– Mas você sabe que ainda vou te apoiar mesmo achando isso tudo um absurdo, não é?

Hermione o fitou, um pouco surpresa, e com um meio sorriso disse um “eu sei” baixo mas carregado de muita emoção. – Obrigada.

– E quanto a Snape? Ele aceitou essa loucura? – perguntou Harry, seco.

– É aí que a senhora entra, Professora. Você precisa convencê-lo. – disse Hermione, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de ansiedade. – Ele não teve escolha quanto ao casamento, mas tem escolha quanto a nossa convivência. Ela não precisa ser insuportável.

– Senhorita Granger, não sei como posso fazer isso. Eu e Snape nunca fomos próximos. Digo, ele nunca foi próximo de ninguém. – disse Minerva, um pouco angustiada com o pedido da aluna.

– Pelo menos sua relação com ele é mais próxima do que a minha. Por favor...

– É claro que eu quero ajudá-la. Especialmente se isso vai auxiliar o nosso lado de alguma forma. Só não posso prometer que teremos bons resultados.

Hermione concordou, aceitando o óbvio.

– Mas já é alguma coisa. – sussurrou.

– Mas você já tentou falar sobre isso com ele? Digo, Dumbledore chegou a contar para ele sobre essa história toda, não é? Qual foi a reação dele?

– Sim, ele já sabe de tudo pelo próprio diretor. E sim, eu tentei conversar com ele. Mas nossa _conversa_ – ironizou a jovem - conseguiu sair pior do que eu imaginava.

– E como o encontrou?

– Foi antes da morte do Dumbledore, na verdade. No dia seguinte o diretor o informou sobre seu plano descabido e Snape veio até mim, furioso.

* * *

_– O que pensa que está fazendo, sua bruxa metida a sabe-tudo? – Snape a assustou, segurando-a pelo braço._

_– O senhor poderia, por favor, me soltar? – pediu Hermione, com sua voz autoritária._

_Snape, no entanto, a ignorou enquanto a levava para a sua sala._

_– No que você estava pensando? – ele indagou, um pouco mais alto do que costumava falar._

_– De que parte o senhor está falando? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e o fitando com confiança._

_– Você sabe muito bem, Granger. Você e o Dumbledore resolveram se unir para infernizar minha vida! – ele disse, furioso, encostando-se na mesa – Que ideia descabida é essa? E por Merlin, porque resolveu se intrometer na minha vida? Não vai me dizer que agora se preocupa comigo? – ele perguntou, irônico – A irritante-sabe-tudo da grifinória, amiga do insuportável e arrogante Potter, a menos cabeça oca do Trio de Ouro, está querendo ajudar o lado negro e sombrio do mundo mágico? - alfinetou, deslizando para perto dela de modo perigoso._

_Hermione recuou alguns passos enquanto ele avançava._

_– Diga, Granger! Onde está toda a sua petulância agora?_

_– Se eu tivesse pretensão de entrar para o lado negro do mundo mágico eu não procuraria o senhor. – ela disse, calmamente, inocente, o que foi suficiente para desarmá-lo._

_Após fitá-la de perto, ele se afastou, voltando a se apoiar na mesa._

_– Eu não quero infernizar a sua vida. Até porque, como você vê, o efeito é recíproco. Também não estou feliz com isso. Não é somente o senhor quem está entrando em uma situação absurda, mas..._

_– ... mas nada! Isso está fora de questão, Granger. Já tenho problemas demais na minha vida e não quero mais um. Então pare de ficar incentivando as ideias daquele bruxo! Fui claro?_

_– Perfeitamente claro, senhor. – ela disse, abaixando os olhos e se virando para sair. – O que não quer dizer que vou cumprir. – completou._

_Em questão de segundos ele a alcançou, fazendo-a se virar. Ficaram tão próximos que ele pôde ver a cor exata dos seus olhos. “Castanhos, com pequenos pontos esverdeados”, ele anotou mentalmente. Mas temprano recobrou sua fúria e lhe disse pausadamente, com aquela voz marcante que tanto amedrontava seus alunos._

_– Não estamos em uma de minhas aulas, Granger, em que posso tirar pontos da sua casa a cada vez que essa sua mão inconveniente é levantada sem ser chamada ou mesmo desejada. Isso é real. Então eu sugiro que você deixe de agir como idiota e vá fazer o que realmente sabe: se enfurnar na biblioteca com esse nariz empinado no meio dos livros. – concluiu, de forma cruel._

_Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da jovem, que lutou em vão para não deixá-las transparecer. E com alguma dificuldade disse com a voz trêmula mas ainda firme:_

_– Eu sei muito bem que isso é real. Eu sei muito bem que estamos em guerra. Não sou idiota e nem estou agindo como uma. É o senhor quem está sendo cabeça dura. Não sei o que vai acontecer com o diretor, mas meu raciocínio me diz que ele não vai poder te ajudar por muito tempo. Vai chegar a hora em que precisará de outra pessoa em quem confiar. E eu não estou fazendo isso pelo senhor, mas pela guerra. Se Dumbledore disse que é a chave, então deve ficar protegido. – concluiu ela, com a voz ainda mais firme e com as lágrimas já secas._

_– E não, não estou preocupada com você. Mas como vê, seu disfarce está nas mãos da sangue-ruim que tanto detesta. Então eu sugiro, senhor, que reconsidere._

_Ela não queria dizer nada do que disse. Ela não gostava de Snape, mas tanto a sua mente quanto seu coração diziam para ajudá-lo. E não era só pela guerra, mas pela sua vontade de fazer algum bem para alguém que, aparentemente, só teve o mal. Mas ela não poderia dizer isso. Nunca._

_– Saia daqui. Agora. – foi a única resposta que ela recebeu, tais palavras ditas do modo mais baixo e perigoso que alguma vez ele já dissera a alguém._

* * *

– Certamente foi a conversa mais longa que ele já teve com alguém. Severo é sempre tão lacônico. Ele ficou realmente irritado com a senhorita. – disse Minerva, com pesar, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Sim, ele ficou. E depois disso só nos vimos uma vez mais, ainda com diretor, para acertarmos os últimos... _detalhes._ Depois que ele, bem... vocês sabem – ela ia dizer ‘matou Dumbledore’, mas ficou com receio de irritar ainda mais o amigo – não o vi mais, mas ficou acertado quais seriam nossos próximos passos.

– É isso que não consigo entender, Hermione! Ele é um assassino! Ele matou Dumbledore... Estou tentando manter a calma e confiar em você. Mas isso é loucura! Não posso te entregar de bandeja pra ele! É-é-é... loucura!

– Harry – ela disse, calma, se aproximando dele – eu entendo como isso deve estar sendo difícil para você. E como isso será difícil para todos. Mas é muito importante que acredite em mim e me ajude a contar para todos no momento certo. Vocês dois podem fazer isso?

Os dois bruxos se entreolharam e depois de longos segundos assentiram.

– Obrigada – ela disse, sorrindo.

– E quando vai ser? O... casamento. – perguntou Potter, relutante.

– Daqui uns dois meses, no máximo. Provavelmente em setembro. Não podemos nos arriscar agora, já que Snape está muito visado pela morte de Dumbledore. E até lá ninguém pode saber. Ninguém da Ordem, nem a Gina e... – hesitou antes de continuar – muito menos o Rony.

Harry a olhou indignado, mas depois compreendeu.

– Mas o que vou dizer a ele? Nós íamos atrás das horcruxes, lembra? Como vamos fazer sem você Hermione? Isso não é um passeio pelo mundo em busca de antiguidades. Estão atrás de nós! Não podemos ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo!

– Não se preocupe com isso, vou ajudá-los sempre. Já pensei em uma forma de passar a vocês as informações necessárias quando precisarem. Vou aproveitar esse tempo para aumentar o estoque de poções, já que o Snape não poderá fazê-las com frequência, e também pesquisarei o que for necessário para enfrentarmos o que vier. Não se preocupe, Harry. Estaremos juntos como o Trio de Ouro. Sempre.

– E onde vai ficar então? – Minerva perguntou, um pouco impaciente.

Hermione hesitou em falar, levantando a sobrancelha como se dissesse: _não se espantem!_

– Hermione, onde. vai. ficar? – o bruxo perguntou pausadamente.

– Dumbledore nos presenteou com uma casa. – ela disparou.

– ‘ _Nos_ presenteou’? Você e quem mais?!

– Ora, Harry! Quem mais? – ela respondeu, brava. – Snape, é claro.

– Mas ainda não são casados! – repreendeu Minerva.

– Professora, não é como se esse casamento fosse real. Bem, ele é. Faremos o voto e o que tiver de ser feito. Mas não somos um... _casal_. – ela disse, se contorcendo diante a palavra ao se imaginar com o mestre de poções.

Harry já estava furioso de novo. Imaginar sua melhor amiga com o homem que mais repugnava depois de Voldemort era demais.

– Você está estragando sua chance de ser casar com alguém que ama, Hermione! Por favor, desista disso! Não será necessário, podemos fazer isso dar certo sem ele!

– Harry, por favor! Se perdermos essa guerra não terei a chance de ficar com ninguém! – ela respondeu, sem paciência – E você sabe muito bem que casamento nunca foi um assunto muito importante para mim!

– Então porque se casar? Não pode ajudá-lo de outra forma? – ele questionou.

– Dumbledore nos fez assumir um pacto de que nos casaríamos quando todo este tumulto inicial de sua morte cessasse. O casamento bruxo é uma forma de mostrar a todos, na hora certa, de que Snape tem minha confiança. Além de ser uma forma de ele não negar minha ajuda.

– Isso não faz sentido... Porque Dumbledore os fez pactuar que se casariam? Porque então não fizeram um pacto de que se ajudariam, apenas? Porque precisa morar com ele?!

– Fiz as mesmas perguntas, Harry. Mas Dumbledore não respondeu. Disse apenas que ‘ _na hora certa nós saberíamos_ ’. Snape bufou, estressado com os enigmas do diretor, e eu tentei argumentar, em vão. – ela terminou, cansada.

– Não vamos mais prolongar esse assunto, por favor. Hermione parece estar certa do que quer. E se Dumbledore disse que Severo era a chave, então cabe a nós acreditar. – disse McGonalgal, contra a vontade. – Saiba que sou profundamente contra, Senhorita Granger. Mas que espero, sinceramente, que isso funcione. – concluiu, levantando-se. – Falarei com Severo para que ele não torne a convivência de vocês insuportável – ou mais, pensou ela.

– Obrigada, professora. E Harry, confia em mim.

Minerva sorriu, mas o amigo apenas a olhou e se virou para ir embora. No entanto, parou sob a soleira da porta e disse:

– Você sabe que confio. E também sabe que vou te apoiar. Mas isso não quer dizer que estou de acordo. Vou precisar de um tempo para assimilar isso. – e, se virando para ela, continuou – Se cuida, Hermione. Por favor.

– Eu estou segura, acredite. Preocupe-se com você e com Rony. E professora, obrigada mais uma vez.

Minerva assentiu, sorrindo, e perguntou com certo pesar:

– Quando vai para a casa de Alvo?

– Hoje à noite. – ela respondeu, sentindo o estômago se revirar com a ideia de ficar tão próxima de alguém que era tão temido e detestado.

***


	5. Lar

Seguindo as instruções de Dumbledore, Hermione organizou seus pertences em sua bolsa utilizando o Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão e acessou a chave de portal que o diretor lhe dera para chegar até a casa que, agora, seria dela e de Snape.

O portal a levou para um lugar que ela nunca tinha visto antes, mas que lhe parecia intimamente familiar...

_Hermione_

Lembrei-me das palavras de Dumbledore quando perguntei ‘Mas como vou saber qual é a casa certa, senhor?’, e ele simplesmente respondeu ‘Acredite, você saberá minha jovem... Você saberá’, e deu a sua risadinha tão típica. Senti saudades dele. É estranho como que, mesmo não tendo um contato tão íntimo com alguém, podemos sentir a sua falta. Senti meus olhos marejarem, mas logo expulsei os sentimentos nostálgicos e segui em direção a única casa que existia nos arredores.

Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais estonteada ficava. Não era bem uma casa, era mais um chalé. Rústico, no meio das árvores e das rochas. Era lindo. Por um momento não soube como agir: se continuava andando para entrar logo ou se ficava estagnada admirando aquela paisagem que parecia ter saído direto de um quadro. As minhas pernas involuntariamente decidiram por mim, e quando percebi já estava na varanda da entrada, sentindo as proteções da casa me reconhecerem.

A varanda parecia circundar todo o chalé, e a porta imponente de madeira se abriu sozinha para mim. Hesitei, com medo. Era o passo para uma vida muito diferente da que eu imaginei, se é que eu já havia imaginado alguma. Nada parecia importar mais que notas excelentes, e agora a guerra iminente me fazia pensar no quanto tal preocupação ficara distante. Com uma longa respiração e um pedido silencioso de ‘calma’ para o meu coração acelerado, entrei.

Minha boca parecia não querer se fechar diante do que eu via. A sala era linda, mas não por ter uma mobília impecável ou por ser majestosa. Ao contrário disto, ela era pequena e aconchegante, com um teto um pouco baixo e um longo tapete que se estendia por todo o chão até a lareira. No canto esquerdo, uma estante abrigava inúmeros livros, cobrindo toda a parede lateral. A luz baixa deixava o ambiente ainda mais agradável, instigando ainda mais minha vontade de me encolher na poltrona em frente a lareira e adormecer com um livro nos braços. Por um motivo que eu desconheci no momento, ela – a poltrona – chamou a minha atenção. Balançando a cabeça para as minhas estranhas sensações, continuei meu trajeto. Segui por um corredor que parecia ser longo demais para uma casinha que aparentava ser tão pequena, e no final dele tive outra surpresa. A cozinha era clara – apesar do aspecto rústico – e toda de vidro. E era justamente o que eu via por trás do vidro que me deixou boquiaberta: o mar. Como eu presumia, a varanda circundava mesmo toda a casa, e ao alcançar a cozinha se tornava extensão desta. Havia uma clareira linda nos fundos da casa, e com uma pequena caminhada podia-se chegar à praia. E o que eu imaginei ser um chalé escondido no meio de uma floresta acabou se revelando muito mais do que isso.

Depois de longos minutos admirando a praia, continuei meu trajeto. Voltando para o corredor me deparei com uma porta entreaberta à esquerda. Parecia um escritório, com muitos livros que se amontoavam pela estante, chão e mesa. Alguns pergaminhos também se espalhavam meticulosamente organizados em um baú lateral e eu rapidamente reconheci a letra: fina e apertada. Era dele. Um frio percorreu todo o meu corpo só de imaginar que ele já havia ido à casa e que, pelo que parecia, a frequentava por um tempo considerável. _‘Hermione, deixa de ser estúpida!’_ , falei para mim mesma. _‘Você vai viver com ele, afinal de contas!’_. Com silenciosos passos saí do cômodo e segui pelo corredor até chegar a sala de jantar. De todos os cômodos, este parecia ser o maior e mais majestoso. Uma longa mesa de madeira a preenchia, e velas pendiam do teto deixando o ambiente agradável. Vi jantares acontecendo ali, entre amigos, mas logo me senti idiota por imaginar algo tão surreal.

Uma singela escada de madeira levava para o ambiente superior, e percebi assim que subi que haviam três cômodos. O primeiro deles parecia ser o meu. Tinha tons pasteis nas paredes e uma cama de casal. A mobília era delicada, clara, e no canto esquerdo havia uma estante com muitos livros, e passando pelos títulos pude ver que se tratavam de contos infantis. Achei no mínimo estranho, mas afinal de contas este era Dumbledore. O segundo cômodo estava vazio, mas as paredes tinham um tom tão leve que parecia ter sido feito para uma criança. E o terceiro estava trancado, então presumi que seria o de Snape. Minha curiosidade superava qualquer noção de perigo, então tentei de todas as formas abrir a porta do quarto, mas nenhuma das minhas tentativas funcionava. Estava decidida a desvendar o segredo de proteção, mas um barulho no andar debaixo me fez congelar.

– Professor Snape? – chamei, enquanto descia os degraus, com a varinha em punho. Mas ninguém respondeu. – Professor? – chamei mais alto.

O silêncio irrompeu novamente, e quando eu já havia decidido que estava escutando coisas um gemido veio da cozinha. Reuni minha coragem e segui o som. Era ele.

– Professor Snape? O que aconteceu?! – perguntei, sinceramente preocupada, ao vê-lo encostado na bancada, se contorcendo de dor. Involuntariamente me aproximei dele, tentando ajudá-lo a se manter de pé.

– Esqueça, Granger. Não preciso de ajuda. – ele sibilou, mal olhando para mim.

– Mas senhor...

Antes que eu pudesse continuar ele saiu, com certa dificuldade, e se trancou no escritório, batendo a porta. Pasma, fiquei longos minutos olhando para onde ele estava.

– Começamos bem... – sussurrei para mim mesma. – Começamos bem...

* * *

Não sabendo como agir após a reação de Snape, Hermione apenas seguiu para o seu quarto para fazer o que sabia de melhor: estudar. Tirou de sua bolsa os livros sobre Horcruxes que havia conseguido ainda em Hogwarts, logo após decidirem que largariam a escola para caçá-las. Um leve tremor passou por ela enquanto segurava ‘Segredos das Artes das Trevas’, imaginando que Tom Riddle pudesse ter conseguido as informações que queria através deste mesmo livro.

– Impregnado de Magia Negra, provavelmente. – murmurou.

“Uma horcrux depende do objeto que a está protegendo, sendo assim, uma vez destruído a parte da alma contida também estará destruída.”

– É claro! – ela gritou para si mesma – Uma vez destruído o objeto a alma também se vai, não pode simplesmente se ‘agarrar’ a outro corpo material! – completou, extasiada pela descoberta.

“Tão forte quanto a própria alma repartida é o objeto que pode destruí-la”

– Tão forte quanto a própria alma repartida é objeto que pode destruí-la – ela leu em voz alta – tão forte quanto... é o objeto que pode destruí-la – repetia, franzindo a testa. – Tenho que mostrar isso para o Harry... – murmurou, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta, um vulto negro a encarava pela soleira da porta.

– Ora, ora, Granger... Não é que a grifinória cheia de princípios resolveu mesmo apelar para a Magia Negra? – falou ele, ácido.

– O senhor me assustou! Custava bater? – ela retrucou, com a mão no coração.

Enquanto ela se acalmava, Snape aproveitou para observá-la novamente, e logo os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Fitaram-se por longos segundos, sem saber o que falar um para o outro. Até que a coragem grifinória venceu.

– Belo chalé, não acha? – ela disse, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. – Dumbledore sempre me surpreende.

– Surpreende?! - respondeu, levantando o canto inferior do lábio – É um belo eufemismo para ‘assusta’. - continuou, bufando.

Hermione riu, assustando a si própria e ao seu professor, que até então não havia se dado conta que tinha sido, no mínimo, agradável.

– Desculpe, senhor. – ela respondeu, recompondo-se.

– Nós temos que conversar, Granger. Organizar nossas tarefas aqui. Tenho uma lista de poções que precisam ser feitas, e alguns estoques de poção polissuco que estão em andamento. Não sei o que você e os outros dois estão planejando ao certo, mas creio que precisarão. Não terá problemas em acompanhar a polissuco, terá? – perguntou, irônico, deixando uma Hermione mais vermelha que os cabelos de Gina.

– Não, não terei problemas senhor. Eu já... – hesitou – a estudei muito. Em livros, digo.

– Sei... – respondeu, de forma lacônica. – Me acompanhe, Granger.

Rapidamente a moça se levantou e seguiu seu professor. Passando pelo quarto cuja porta estava trancada, Hermione não hesitou em perguntar.

– Desculpa, senhor, mas... Este é o seu quarto?

Snape apenas parou, e sem se virar apenas a olhou por cima do ombro.

– Não.

– E onde dorme, então?

Parando ao fim do corredor que parecia ter se esticado magicamente, ele finalmente a olhou.

– Acredito que isso não seja de seu interesse, Granger. – e com sua varinha em punho, murmurou um feitiço enquanto a encostava na parede. – Para abrir a sala em que faremos as poções é só dizer _“Ostende te”_ , e apenas encoste-a na parede. As proteções já estão programadas para reconhecê-la.

Assentindo, Hermione seguiu seu professor enquanto uma grande sala se revelava. O perfume que exalava do conjunto de ingredientes era delicioso, pelo menos para ela que apreciava poções. O teto era baixo, e parecia ser segurado por algumas colunas de mármore. O chão amadeirado deixava o ambiente mais confortável, enquanto uma janela permitia uma linda vista para a floresta. Mas antes que a bruxa pudesse apreciar, Snape fechou as cortinas apenas com um aceno, fazendo uma Hermione frustrada o olhar imediatamente.

– Não gosto de muita claridade. – disse, com desdém.

– Mas eu gosto. – ela retrucou, indignada.

– Então é uma sorte que possa ir lá fora aproveitar toda a luz que o sol possa te proporcionar. – respondeu, satirizando da maneira mais cruel que conseguia.

Hermione fechou as duas mãos com força, como tentativa de segurar toda a sua vontade de respondê-lo. Mas com alguns segundos ela se recompôs e o respondeu igualmente irônica.

– E é uma sorte que o senhor prefira ficar aqui dentro. – disse inocente, em tom ameno. E na expressão interrogativa de Snape ela continuou – Com todo esse preto o senhor poderia nublar a minha vista. – e com um sorrisinho ‘inocente’ ela começou a andar pela sala, dedilhando os inúmeros frascos que se estendiam pelos armários e bancadas.

Enquanto a jovem fazia seu percurso extasiada, o professor se viu perdendo-se em seus devaneios uma terceira vez ao observá-la, tão compenetrada. _‘A menina gosta mesmo disso’_ , ele pensou, satisfeito. Em toda a sua carreira acadêmica, ele podia afirmar que nunca vira um aluno tão dedicado quanto Hermione Granger. Haviam alguns Corvinais, sim. Mas apesar de inteligentes, eles não tinham nem um terço da sede que Hermione tinha por conhecimento. Expulsando o turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe passavam, ele resolveu continuar.

– Não estarei sempre aqui, por motivos óbvios. – ele começou, fazendo Hermione observá-lo instantaneamente. – Muitas poções devem ser feitas, e seria bom que se apressasse, já que em poucas semanas Potter fará 17 anos. A proteção cairá e ele precisará agir por conta própria. Imagino que já deve ter pensado em uma forma de deixar Potter e o Weasley mais seguros...

– Sim... Desde que nós três decidimos adiar nossos estudos eu tenho organizado essa fuga. Quebrei minha cabeça inúmeras vezes pensando em tudo que poderíamos precisar. E já que... bem, já que eu não vou mais, tenho que deixá-los a par de tudo. – ela concluiu, confiante, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros que a fitavam.

Constrangida, Hermione desviou o olhar, tentando pensar em algo para quebrar o silêncio. Por incrível que pareça, nada lhe ocorreu. Absolutamente nada. Hermione Granger havia ficado sem palavras, e pior, na frente daquele que tanto a humilhara. E pior ainda, havia ficado sem palavras por causa _dele_.

Vendo o embaraço da bruxa, Snape tentou contornar o momento estranho. Embora com alguma dificuldade de formular uma mísera frase, ele conseguiu depois de engolir em seco.

– Está liberada agora. – disse – Prepare-se e esteja aqui em uma hora. – continuou em tom professoral, recuperando a frieza.

Embora eles não fossem mais professor e aluna, Severo preferiu manter a formalidade pois sabia que assim poderia evitar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, a curiosidade da aluna que agora dividia uma casa. Talvez com títulos ela ainda teria algum receio em lhe fazer perguntas pessoais, o que se tornou falso logo após ela perguntar onde ele dormia.

Observando a aluna sair apressada da sala ele se encostou em uma das bancadas, aliviado por estar finalmente sozinho.

* * *

_Hermione_

– Merlin, Hermione! O que foi isso?

Meu coração estava em pulos e eu não fazia ideia do motivo que me fez perder as palavras por causa dele. Joguei a culpa na intimidação daqueles olhos carregados e em todo aquele preto. ‘Talvez seja medo’, pensei. Mas eu sabia que não era. O mais curioso é que eu sabia tudo aquilo que não era: não era medo, não era pena, não era desconfiança, não era ódio ou raiva. Também não era mais indiferença. Mas o que era?

– Eu não sei o que é, mas de qualquer forma isso não faz diferença. – murmurei sozinha, enquanto guardava os livros espalhados pela cama.

Senti muita falta de Bichento, ao menos com ele por perto eu tinha a desculpa de estar falando para alguém. Ele estava com Rony, que depois de muitas perguntas e discussões aceitou ficar com Bichento sem saber o real motivo. Senti uma saudade absurda dele também. Eu realmente queria estar com eles, ir com eles. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu poderia ajudar melhor ficando aqui. Sempre fui muito racional, sempre vi tudo de forma muito lógica. Mas desde aquela fatídica noite em que conversei com Dumbledore venho agindo mais pelo coração que pela minha cabeça. ‘ _Estou parecendo a Luna!’, pensei._ E o mais estranho de tudo isso é que eu não tenho dúvidas quando o escuto, parece simplesmente o certo a se fazer.

* * *

_Snape_

– Com tanta coisa pra pensar, com tanto a se fazer, e essa menina me fazendo perder tempo! – exclamei em voz alta, logo após a saída apressada dela. – E toda aquela petulância, toda aquele sentimentalismo... – enquanto enumerava as inúmeras ‘qualidades’ da jovem irritante, senti minha cabeça doer de modo insuportável.

Lembrei de quem havia sido a absurda ideia. ‘Dumbledore...’, sussurrei. Como me odiei por tê-lo matado. Como sinto nojo de mim mesmo por isso. Ele deveria ter imaginado o que isso faria comigo. Mas ele não estava mais aqui. Lílian também não estava. ‘E com sorte, talvez eu também não esteja mais quando a guerra acabar’, era o que eu esperava sinceramente. _‘E assim ela se livra do fardo que é estar comigo’_ , falei em voz baixa, massageando as têmporas.

– Desde quando me importo com ela mesmo? Inferno... Preciso de uma poção. – Mas ao me virar, fui surpreendido por uma voz doce mas um pouco nervosa, como se ponderasse em falar.

– Tem algum estoque pronto ou o senhor quer que eu faça?

Parei com a voz dela. Estava tão absorto que nem a ouvi chegar, e sem pensar me virei com um olhar furioso, assustando-a.

– Desculpe, professor. Não quis ser intrometida. Mas as proteções não estavam ativadas e a porta estava aberta e... e já se passou uma hora. Achei que pudesse entrar... Me desculpe... – ela não parava de falar, minha cabeça doía tanto que já não a ouvia mais. Com os olhos fechados e o dedo indicador no ar, fiz sinal para que ela se calasse. Massageei um pouco a testa e disse, curto e seco como sempre.

– Granger, só comece o seu trabalho.

Assustada, a menina assentiu e começou. Dei algumas breves instruções a ela, como se ainda estivéssemos em aula. Observando-a por cima das caldeirões, vi uma jovem bruxa com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, os cabelos cacheados bagunçados e úmidos com o vapor da poção, as maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas e um olhar completamente focado, compenetrado. Podia ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando... Acho que quase sorri quando a vi tentando entender o que estava fazendo de errado, mas logo me recuperei e intervi.

– Não, Granger. Está fazendo errado. – disse, impaciente.

– Mas, senhor, são as instruções. – ela respondeu, alternando o olhar entre mim e o livro aberto.

– Nem tudo está nos livros, acredite. – falei, aproximando-me. Vendo o olhar raivoso que ela lançou, completei: - Granger, sei o quanto gosta das suas leituras, e sei que pensa que tudo pode ser respondido por elas. Eu entendo, mas eles não são tudo. Você pode adequar o que lê ao que você faz, cada um tem o seu jeito de transpor a teoria à prática. – Ignorei o olhar assustado que ela me lançou e meu ato impensado, mas quando dei por mim já estava do seu lado.

– Não pique, amasse. O que importa é o que se extrai, não o modo como se faz isso. – disse, enquanto lhe mostrava como fazer.

Relutante, ela colocou a mão na cintura, lançou seu melhor olhar de sabe-tudo e disparou:

– Mas senhor...

– Não tem mais, Granger. Só faça. – a cortei, me afastando. – Estamos no meu laboratório, portanto, siga minhas instruções.

Quase pude sentir a respiração ofegante da menina e me arrependi no segundo seguinte por ter falado de modo tão autoritário, pois sabia que ela viria com uma resposta direta.

– Desculpe, mas SEU laboratório?! Achei que a casa fosse NOSSA! – ela exclamou, com a voz nervosa.

Não consegui me controlar e acabei explodindo. Não com ela necessariamente, mas com tudo. Ela foi apenas a pessoa em quem joguei toda a minha raiva.

– NOSSA? – vociferei – Não há nada que nos seja comum, Granger. Não há nada, repito, NADA que seja NOSSO. Há uma porcaria de uma casa no meio do nada e uma porcaria de relacionamento forçado o qual você e aquele velho me submeteram! Sim, o mesmo velho que pediu para eu matá-lo! Os planos dele não tem dado muito certo, tem? – já estava próximo dela novamente, segurando seu braço. Ela me olhava com um misto de medo e confiança. Como isso era possível? Anotei mentalmente que ela era uma jovenzinha paradoxal. Imaginei que viria com alguma resposta ácida carregada de sentimentalismo grifinório, mas ao contrário disto Granger falou friamente, e isto definitivamente não combinava com ela.

– Não vou objetar quanto as suas instruções, senhor. Eu só estava curiosa. Mas se agora puder me soltar... E também se puder não me tocar mais, eu agradeceria. Todas as vezes que se aproxima acaba me machucando de alguma forma. – e me olhando nos olhos, ela se soltou. Não sei em que momento afrouxei os dedos, mas o que ela disse me chocou. Nunca quis machucá-la. Mas porque isso me importava, afinal?

***


	6. Uma conversa?

_Hermione_

Não queria ter me dirigido de maneira tão fria a ele, mas não imaginava que isso pudesse realmente atingi-lo. Supus que ele me daria alguma resposta, mas no entanto, ficou estático e, depois de longos segundos, moveu-se para a outra bancada sem me olhar uma única vez.

– Granger! Granger!

– Nossa, professor! O senhor me assustou! – respondi, quase derrubando o caldeirão. – De novo... – completei.

– Está se distraindo! Isso é inadmissível aqui e sabe disso! – ele disse, firme. - A poção está quase fervendo...

Ele estava certo... Minha cabeça estava dando muitos giros ultimamente e tudo por causa dele... Finalizando a poção, me perdi observando-o. Os ingredientes que estavam a sua frente indicavam a Poção Wiggenweld: Casca de Wiggentree, Muco de Verme Gosmento, Ditamno e Moly.

– Sabe me dizer que poção é essa? – ele perguntou, com a expressão fria.

– Poção Wiggenweld. E tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa. Sua coloração é verde.

– 10 pontos... – ele hesitou – a menos para a Grifinória. – disse, desviando o olhar entediado para o caldeirão.

– O que? – respondei, piscando algumas vezes para entender. – O que respondi de errado?!

– Está incompleta. A pessoa pode estar sem forças por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou por estar muito cansado.

– Achei que isto estivesse subentendido. – disse, franzindo a testa.

– Mas não está. Agora continue seu trabalho e pegue os ingredientes para a Felix Felicis.

– O senhor vai me deixar prepará-la? – perguntei empolgada.

– É pra isso que está aqui, não? Apesar de não ter dado uma resposta digna a uma pergunta simples, está aqui para me ajudar.

Apesar das palavras rudes e frias, escolhi por ficar quieta. Não faria o menor sentido responder suas ofensas com mais distância. Ignorei-o e segui fazendo a poção.

* * *

E assim se seguiam os dias. Ora eu fazia pesquisas, ora fazia poções. As manhãs e tardes eram carregadas e intensas. Snape era frequentemente chamado para exercer sua função como comensal, e sempre voltava furioso. Das poucas vezes em que tentei me aproximar ele me afastou com palavras mais cruéis. Mas quanto mais ele tentava me afastar, mais próxima eu me sentia dele.

A segunda vez que o vi chegar de um dos chamados de Voldemort, me dei conta do quão difícil deveria ser. Dumbledore não quis me contar detalhes da vida de Snape, mas ‘sem querer’ deixou sua penseira a vista pouco depois da nossa última conversa, praticamente implorando para que eu visse as memórias ali deixadas. E o que eu vi foi um homem que sempre nos protegeu, e tudo por um amor fiel a mãe de Harry. Nunca poderia imaginar algo assim vindo dele, mas apenas serviu para confirmar minha louca teoria de que havia algo mais em sua história.

As noites eram mais tranquilas. Quando ele não estava fora, estava trancado no escritório, ou inventando mais poções para fazer – como se já não tivéssemos estoques o suficiente.

Em menos de duas semanas aconteceria o casamento de Fleur e Gui e também o aniversário de Harry. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para encontrá-lo e dizer tudo o que era preciso sobre as horcruxes, mas seria difícil escapar de Rony ou das perguntas insistentes de todos os presentes, especialmente de Gina.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, voltei minha atenção para o livro de arte das trevas. Estava estudando-o novamente, no chão da sala, em frente a lareira, quando ele apareceu. Fingi que não dei muita importância para deixá-lo mais à vontade caso quisesse se juntar a mim. Bufei mentalmente com meu pensamento estúpido, mas de maneira extraordinária foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Do seu jeito sempre silencioso ele se aproximou e sentou-se na poltrona que eu tanto gostava, com o olhar perdido sobre o crepitar do fogo. Eu estava numa luta interna entre falar e ficar calada, até que ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

– Não deveria ficar lendo isso com tanta intensidade. – disse, ainda sem olhar para mim.

Era um sinal de preocupação? ‘Claro que não, Hermione!’.

– Não é como se eu tivesse escolha... – respondi, suspirando, deixando meu olhar pousar na lareira também.

É provável que tenhamos ficado pelo menos dez minutos sem dizer uma única palavra. E era bom. Senti-me culpada por ter deixado me levar por uma sensação de paz enquanto lá fora os sentimentos eram de medo e incerteza. Mas ao mesmo tempo me pareceu tão certo sentir segurança estando ali, com _ele_. Sim, o improvável! Sentir segura sob o mesmo teto de um comensal. Só que ele não era isso, eu podia sentir. Novamente o instinto Luna se apossou de mim, mas era realmente nisso que eu acreditava: que ele era uma boa pessoa. E foi pensando assim que percebi o olhar dele em mim, e reunindo minha coragem resolvi fitá-lo de volta.

Não havia nenhuma outra luz que não a que emergia da lareira e da lua. O seu rosto era visto apenas através das sombras, mas era o suficiente para sentir a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele não se afastou e nem pareceu querer afastar-se, e aproveitando o momento resolvi arriscar e puxar uma conversa. Pensei em fazer alguma pergunta técnica, ou sanar algumas dúvidas que ainda me perseguiam, mas tive vontade de ao menos naquele momento falar sobre qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse a guerra.

– Eu gosto daqui. – falei, ainda olhando para ele.

Desviando o olhar para a lareira novamente, respondeu com sua voz arrastada:

– Também gosto.

– Seria absurdo dizer que... que me sinto em paz aqui? – perguntei, um pouco hesitante e receosa com a reação dele.

– Não, não é absurdo. – disse, voltando a me olhar.

Não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Ele realmente havia respondido sem grosserias ou ironias?!

– Estamos aqui há semanas e é a primeira vez que realmente conversa comigo. – desabafei, recebendo uma sobrancelha levantada em resposta – Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem conversar com alguém. – completei, sorrindo, tentando quebrar a tensão.

– Claro... Aqueles dois nunca saíam de perto de você. – ele disse, mas não em seu tom irônico usual, e sim de um jeito divertido.

Espantada com o senso de humor dele não contive minha expressão de surpresa, e ele rapidamente transformou suas feições em seriedade.

– Não sou muito de conversar, Granger. – admitiu ele. É claro que não era nenhuma revelação, mas estava gostando da forma como ele estava se abrindo, mesmo que num ritmo lento. Aliás, tão lento que a Guerra poderia acabar e ele provavelmente ainda estaria tentando falar meu primeiro nome.

– É notável, senhor. – disse, divertida. Quase imperceptivelmente o canto da boca dele se levantou, no que parecia ser um sorriso realmente sincero que ele lutava para não deixar transparecer. Mas perdendo a batalha, acabou se rendendo.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um tempo e um bocejo revelou meu sono. Instantaneamente ele se virou e me aconselhou a ir deitar. Queria ficar mais, mas não abusaria tanto da sorte e do espaço que ele estava me dando.

– O senhor vai ficar mais? – perguntei, já de saída.

Percebendo o incômodo dele, pensei ter sido inconveniente com a pergunta e temi ter estragado tudo com a minha intromissão. ‘Hermione idiota! Não é da sua conta se ele vai ficar ou não!’, gritei em pensamento.

– É... – ele começou, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira – estou dormindo aqui na sala.

– Porque? – perguntei involuntariamente – O senhor não tem um quarto lá em cima?

– Não. Não consigo abrir o quarto que está trancado e o que está vago não aceita nenhuma magia. – ele disse, tentando parecer entediado mas visivelmente intrigado.

– Você tem alguma ideia do porquê disso? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Nenhuma. – ele disse, contorcendo a expressão por ter que admitir que não havia solucionado o enigma. Era assustador que em tão pouco tempo eu já o conhecia tão bem.

– Poderíamos tentar... juntos – sussurrei.

Mais uma vez achei que tivesse ido longe demais. Lidar com ele seria um processo longo e delicado, mas eu não tinha muito a perder. Esperando por um resposta que não vinha, desejei uma boa noite e segui para o meu quarto.

* * *

_Severo_

Era realmente absurdo que no meio de todo o horror do meu passado e do que ainda estava por vir eu poderia sentir alguma paz. Não sabia ao certo quantas semanas já haviam se passado desde que ela chegara – talvez umas quatro considerando a morte de Dumbledore – mas tirando alguns desentendimentos, conviver com ela não era de tudo insuportável. Mas ficar na presença de outra pessoa de forma tão íntima estava entrando na lista de tarefas árduas as quais Alvo já havia me designado. Não tanto pela Granger como eu supunha que seria, mas pela minha completa incapacidade de lidar com outra pessoa: ‘penoso e desnecessário’, era o que achava. Mas ela facilitava bastante. Eu a provoquei de todas as maneiras, mas a menina não se abateu em nenhuma delas. Ou me respondia a altura, ou de forma educada, ou apenas ficava calada.

Voldemort havia reunido alguns comensais neste dia, e a reunião havia sido, no mínimo, repulsiva. Nunca soube o que esperar de todas as vezes em que ele me chamava, mas cada uma delas se revelava mais monstruosa que a outra. Não que eu tivesse alguma dignidade para julgar o que era monstruoso ou não, mas a realidade que insistia em trazer meus erros à tona só me fazia perceber o que escolhas erradas podem fazer. E ver o corpo de Charity Burbage pairando no ar, suando por todos os poros de dor e de medo, com cortes profundos e sangue... foi insuportável. E sua voz pedindo socorro... _me_ pedindo socorro. Simplesmente aterrorizante.

‘E em contraste com toda a minha carga negativa há a jovem que provavelmente está dormindo o mais tranquilo dos sonos’, pensei enquanto olhava para o lugar em que ela estava há pouco, antes de me desejar uma boa noite sem resposta. Ver mais uma pessoa que eu conhecia ser morta por Voldemort me fez pensar que a menina não merecia meu mau-humor.

– Loucura – bufei – Muito whisky de fogo, provavelmente. Ela mesma provocou essa situação descabida, não vou tentar melhorar por ela. – e voltando a frieza habitual, virei o último gole da bebida que me fazia sentir menos pior e esperei acordado o dia seguinte, já que há muito tempo dormir se tornou mais um privilégio que uma necessidade.

***


	7. A descoberta

No dia seguinte, Hermione desceu as escadas lentamente com receio de encontrar Snape dormindo. ‘Seria muito, muito estranho vê-lo dormir’, pensou a bruxa, balançando a cabeça negativamente com a imagem que ia se formando em sua cabeça. Para sua sorte, tudo o que ela encontrou foi um copo vazio na mesa central e um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo vento que batia ferozmente na janela. Seguindo para a cozinha, começou a preparar seu café da manhã e, por questões de segundos o cheiro de chá a fez lembrar dos pais. Ela tentava refrear esses pensamentos o máximo que podia preenchendo sua cabeça com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, mas as vezes eles simplesmente apareciam, fazendo com que Hermione não pudesse controlar as lágrimas. Tentando controlar os olhos marejados, um soluço lhe escapou.

– Hermione estúpida! Você tem que se controlar! – ela disse a si mesma, firmemente, enxugando as lágrimas de modo feroz.

– Tirando todos os motivos óbvios... – Snape começou, entrando na cozinha – existe algum em particular que a tenha deixado assim?

Acostumando-se com as entradas silenciosas de Severo, Hermione não mais se assustava quando sua voz grave a surpreendia de alguma forma. Ao contrário disto, ela começou a entender o homem com quem dividia uma casa, e sentia sua presença se ele estivesse por perto.

– Sim, há um. – ela respondeu, ainda de costas para ele.

Quando ela se virou, com a cabeça ainda baixa para tentar esconder os olhos vermelhos, Severo deu um passo à frente. Interpretando o movimento de seu ex-professor, Hermione entendeu que aquela ‘pequena’ atitude era uma abertura para ela continuar falando. ‘Esse homem precisa de um manual’, ela pensou.

Era curioso como a jovem conseguia captar tão bem o que ele estava querendo dizer com seus silêncios e gestos. Para a maioria das pessoas, um passo para frente seria apenas um passo, mas para Snape era o equivalente a um abraço e palavras carinhosas de incentivo para se abrir o coração. E Hermione estava aprendendo muito rapidamente cada um destes símbolos.

Erguendo a cabeça e segurando o olhar, a bruxa suspirou e sentou em uma das banquetas. Girando a xícara em suas mãos finas, ela respondeu:

– Meus pais. Modifiquei suas memórias para protegê-los, para dificultar que alguém os alcance.

Amaldiçoando Dumbledore mentalmente por estar em uma destas situações sentimentais e se punindo por ter dado tempo dela continuar a falar – e pior, ter permitido isso –, ele tentou encontrar as melhores palavras para tirá-lo de uma vez por todas daquela cozinha.

– Granger, há como desfazer o encantamento quando isso tudo acabar. – ele disse, com sua habitual postura.

– Sim, eu sei. – ela disse, convencida, ainda olhando para ele. – Mas a ideia de saber que meus próprios pais não sabem que eu existo é muito ruim. – continuou, mudando drasticamente o tom de voz para um choramingo. E sem se importar se ele havia dado espaço para ela falar mais, completou: – é horrível saber que eles não tem lembranças do passado que tiveram comigo. – ela parou, tentando se controlar e evitar um soluço em meio as lágrimas – É horrível saber que eles não estão me esperando em casa. – completou, se levantando para perto da janela e olhando para o mar.

A primeira ideia de Snape era evitar toda aquela conversa, mas vê-la chorar pelos pais o fez querer, sinceramente, ter algo reconfortante para dizer. Mas ele vasculhou toda a sua mente e não encontrou nada que pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor, pois simplesmente não era do feitio dele esse tipo de atitude. A única pessoa que ele já havia dito palavras carinhosas foi para ela... ‘Lílian’, pensou. Porque raios Severo pensou nela nem ele mesmo saberia naquele momento, mas foi como se a jovem dos cabelos de amêndoa lhe tivesse dito o que fazer.

– Imagino que deve ser horrível. Mas as lembranças que tem mostram que todo esse passado foi real. Guarde estes momentos para te deixar mais forte agora, para te motivarem a pensar que tudo isso vai acabar logo. – é claro que ele não pensava que tudo isso acabaria logo, pois no decorrer deste ‘logo’ muitas coisas iriam acontecer. – Não seja fraca, Granger. – Esta última parte foi completamente desnecessária e ele sabia. Mas a menina a ignorou completamente e filtrou sua atenção apenas para a parte que tinha aguçado sua curiosidade.

– E quais são os motivos que te inspiram a continuar? – ela perguntou, decidida.

Snape a considerou por um bom tempo... Pensou em ignorá-la, considerou dar uma resposta rude, cogitou mudar de assunto e quase se virou para ir embora. No entanto, seus esforços de evitá-la estavam falhando miseravelmente, e o hábito irritante que ela tinha de olhar com tanta firmeza servia como um desafio para ele. Se estivessem em sala, ele poderia resolver com pontos tirados ou frases grosseiras na frente da turma. Mas nada disso funcionaria agora... e disso ele também sabia.

– Os meus motivos são pessoais, Granger. – ele finalmente respondeu. – Agora, se sua curiosidade sobressaiu ao seu momento nostalgia, é porque já está melhor. – e girando os calcanhares, ele caminho em direção ao corredor.

– É por causa dela, não é?

No momento em que Hermione perguntou, se arrependeu. ‘Estúpida!’, ela se repreendeu. Snape apenas parou. Ela já nem escutava mais o vento ou o barulho das ondas. Ela não sentia nada além da sua própria respiração ofegante.

– O que disse? – ele perguntou de forma letal, ainda de costas.

Por mais que Hermione imaginasse o quão bravo ele ficaria, ela ainda preferiu contar a verdade de uma vez. ‘Talvez seja melhor que ele já saiba de tudo...’, pensou. E respirando fundo ela repetiu, porém, não como uma pergunta:

– É por causa dela.

Snape estava com tanto ódio que os nós dos dedos estavam perdendo a cor, sua respiração sobressaía a de Hermione e em seus pensamentos só ficava a ideia de que outra pessoa além de Dumbledore sabia de algo que ele guardava há anos... algo completamente íntimo.

Rapidamente ele se virou e aproximou-se de Hermione, segurando-a pelos cotovelos.

– O que você quer dizer? De quem está falando? – ele perguntou, sacudindo-a.

– É só uma suposição! Eu não tenho certeza! Só algumas coisas que pesquisei e... e...

– MENTIRA! – ele gritou – Conte a verdade ou vou ter que usar Legilimência em você!

– Então usa! – ela gritou de volta, nervosa.

Em pouco tempo ele já estava nos pensamentos de Hermione. Viu a conversa entre ela e Dumbledore, viu a jovem se despedir de Harry e Minerva e, finalmente, viu quando o diretor a deixou sozinha em sua sala, com a penseira à vista. Ela viu toda a conversa entre os dois bruxos, desde quando ele implorou a Alvo que protegesse os Potter até o dia em que ele revelou seu patrono. Viu Hermione ligando os pontos e associando a corsa ao patrono de Lílian.

Exausto, ele se afastou dela, tremendo de raiva. Sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida e seu lábio tremia de ódio. Hermione, no entanto, permanecia estática. Suava um pouco na nuca e na mãos, tanto pela reação de Snape quanto pela tentativa de fechar sua mente.

– Dumbledore não deveria ter feito isso. – ele disse, entredentes.

– Mas senhor, que mal há nis...

– Nem ouse terminar, Granger! Que mal há nisso?! Eu te digo: são-minhas-lembranças. MEU PASSADO! – disse com a voz alta, ainda mais perigosa. – Não dá pra se ter o controle de tudo, menina estúpida!

– Sei que não dá Snape! – explodiu Hermione. – Mas Dumbledore pareceu achar que era importante eu saber disso!

– Pare de falar nele, menina arrogante!

– Para de me chamar de menina!

Os dois pararam por um momento, ambos se olhando com ódio, com a respiração descompassada. Nesse momento eles sabiam que a discussão havia terminado.

– Não precisa falar comigo, Granger. Limite-se ao estritamente necessário.

Com ainda mais raiva, Hermione gritou:

– Não precisa?! E como você pretende fazer isso dar certo se nem ao menos vamos conversar?! – ela indagou, indignada.

– Fazer dar certo?! O que exatamente, Granger? Imaginou que viveríamos felizes aqui?! Que eu me sentaria na sala e contaria para você o meu passado? Que jantaríamos felizes? O que mais você imaginou?! Que eu e o Potter nos tornaríamos amigos? Que a Ordem confiaria em mim com um simples pedido seu?! Não seja tola! - e com um sussurro, continuou – Está desperdiçando seu tempo comigo.

Hermione passou por ele com tanta velocidade que ele nem mesmo teve tempo de assimilar, e subindo as escadas ela gritou enquanto batia os pés com força:

– ÓTIMO! Está me fazendo um FAVOR. – e chegando ao quarto, começou a jogar todas as suas coisas em sua bolsinha enfeitiçada.

Tão rápido quanto passou por Snape ela juntou suas coisas e seguiu para a porta, batendo-a. Severo, que tentava se acalmar, se levantou de mau-humor ao escutá-la sair. ‘Não, ela não pode ser tão estúpida a ponto de sair assim!’, disse para si mesmo.

– Granger! Granger! – ele a chamou. Vendo que ela o ignorava, ele a alcançou com seu passos rápidos e a segurou pelo braço, abaixando-se até ficar na altura de seu olhar – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Indo embora, não é óbvio? – ela respondeu, furiosa.

– Eu já imaginava que não era tão inteligente, mas isso! Superou minha expectativas. Agora deixa de ser idiota e volta para casa, sim? – e soltando-a, ele se virou para voltar, até que a ouviu por sobre os ombros.

– Não. – ela disse, baixo mas firme.

– O que? – perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

– Não. Não vou voltar. O senhor não é tão bom?! Então pode fazer isso sozinho.

– Eu devo te lembrar que temos a porcaria de um pacto?

– Não, senhor, não deve me lembrar. Eu sei muito bem. Mas qualquer coisa é melhor que ficar aqui.

– Também não gosto de ficar aqui nessa casa com a _senhorita_ , Granger. – ele começou, mordaz. – Mas agora que começamos com isso não temos alternativa. Não dá pra sair por aí aparatando! Pode colocar tudo a perder!

Hermione sabia de todas as consequências, claro, e não ia fazer nenhuma loucura. Mas também não queria ceder às articulações do mestre de poções.

– Eu vou andando!

– Andando?! – ele exclamou, deixando uma risada seca sair – Ao menos sabe onde está? Acho que não. Portanto, se quiser ficar aqui fora na chuva que está prestes a cair, ótimo. Talvez doente não me dê tanta dor de cabeça. – e voltando para o chalé, deixou uma Hermione irritada para trás.

***


	8. Granger...

Ficando para trás e observando Snape entrar no chalé, Hermione sentia a indignação por todos os poros. Não queria voltar para casa, mas também não podia ficar dando voltas como se estivesse em um dos passeios à Hogsmead. ‘Talvez um pouco de ar puro não faça mal algum’, pensou ela. E olhando para o céu que assumia uma cor cada vez mais acinzentada, ela entrou na floresta.

* * *

_Hermione_

O cheiro de orvalho era delicioso, e alguns pingos já insistiam em cair, umedecendo a grama e as folhas. Desde que cheguei naquele lugar não havia colocado os pés para fora, nem mesmo para chegar próximo ao mar. Não aguentava mais o silêncio, a incerteza, a falta de notícias. Com os meus amigos eu podia desabafar, falar das minhas descobertas e pesquisas. E mesmo com a falta de tato de Rony ele me fazia sentir bem de alguma forma. Harry estava prestes a se tornar maior de idade e eu nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria encontrá-lo, e Snape não era capaz de ter uma conversa contínua que durasse mais de dez minutos. Era uma frase e um longo silêncio. Ou só silêncio. Não que eu não prezasse isso, mas três semanas era demais! E quanto mais _disso_ teria que aguentar?! E com a minha cabeça dando voltas segui batendo o pé floresta adentro.

– Você tem que ser forte! Disse a Dumbledore que aceitaria isso e sabia que seria difícil! – gritei para mim mesma, como que me encorajando a dar meia volta e enfrentar a minha realidade. ‘Pálida, arrogante e difícil realidade...’, pensei. E nesse momento, um trovão vociferou anunciando a tempestade que já caía, e antes que eu me desse conta já estava completamente perdida.

– Ótimo. – grunhi. E enquanto corria para tentar me esconder em algum lugar peguei imediatamente minha varinha. Apesar de duvidar muito que algum comensal estivesse a minha procura antes que a proteção de Harry caísse, não quis arriscar. Não poderia comprometer o esconderijo ou o segredo que mantinha com o professor Snape. Criar uma chave de portal também era impossível, já que o próprio Ministério detinha o poder de controlar os protocolos. Tampouco lançaria um Periculum para que _ele_ me _salvasse_.

– Pense, Hermione, pense!

Mas a chuva caía torrencialmente, e o tempo nublado escurecia ainda mais a floresta. Havia perdido tanto tempo pensando num modo de encontrar o caminho de volta que nem me dei conta da temperatura, que havia caído de forma drástica. Sentia tanto frio que mal segurava minha varinha, e a energia que ainda me mantinha de pé foi suficiente apenas para encontrar uma maneira de me proteger da tempestade. E foi pensando nisso que me lembrei que o chalé estava envolto em vários feitiços protetivos. ‘Como não pensei nisso?!’, sussurrei, com o queixo batendo. Era algo tão óbvio de se lembrar e eu nem sequer raciocinei sobre isso a tempo. Senti raiva de mim mesma por deixar algo tão estúpido passar, e por cogitar que poderia precisar da ajuda de Snape.

– De jeito nenhum! Não vou pedir ajuda... Tenho tudo que preciso bem aqui na bolsa! – E seguindo com a minha teimosia e orgulho, olhei ao redor ainda a procura de um esconderijo. Mas não havia absolutamente nada, e apesar de ainda ser dia, as nuvens e as extensas árvores impediam a claridade, deixando tudo muito mais difícil. Comecei a correr em vão, sem saber ao certo onde chegaria, e de repente tudo ficou escuro. Aconteceu tão rápido que de um segundo para o outro eu já estava caindo. Somando a velocidade em que meu corpo caía e o frio congelante, não consegui lançar nenhum feitiço a tempo de impedir um estrago maior... Até que finalmente bati em alguma coisa e comecei a perder os sentidos, até desmaiar de vez. E o mais estranho de tudo isso é que meu último pensamento consciente foi: ele vai me fazer engolir a minha idiotice para o resto da vida.

Estava semiconsciente quando senti alguém me segurar. Não consegui distinguir quem era até que ouvi, bem distante, o típico resmungo: ‘Granger...’. Acho que sorri ao saber que era ele, e perdi a consciência novamente.

***


	9. O que não foi dito

_Snape_

\- Aquela garotinha petulante! Com aquele nariz em pé! Quem ela pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? - falava andando em círculos pela sala, tentando controlar a raiva que ela tinha me proporcionado. - Só podia ser amiga do arrogante do Potter e do idiota do Wesleay - bufei - e, claro, tinha que ser grifinória para falar tanta bobagem em tão pouco tempo! Andando ?! - e soltei uma risada seca.

Mas o que eu não percebia no momento era o quanto ela me atingia. Poderia facilmente ignorá-la, mas tinha prazer em irritá-la, em respondê-la. E convencendo a mim mesmo de que ela não me atingia, de que eu não me importava, entrei no escritório e me tranquei, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a sua petulância, ou sua expressão indignada, ou a sua força, ou seu dedo indicador inconveniente, ou sua ânsia por conhecimento, ou seus olhos que brilhavam diante um livro ... “Castanhos, com pequenos pontos esverdeados”, ele lembrou em pensamento.

\- Mas o que ... Que diferença faz a cor dos olhos dela? Se tem detalhes verdes ou se é todo castanho? Pelos céus, estou ficando louco. - e interrompendo meus pensamentos, um trovão silenciou todos os outros filhos, fazendo lembrar que Hermione ainda não tinha entrado no chalé. Anos como espião e você acaba aprendendo as coisas que ninguém perceberia. E além do mais as proteções não tinha anunciado sua presença. - Não é possível que ela ainda esteja lá fora, na chuva! - e me convencendo que ela não era importante, dei continuidade ao trabalho que eu esperava.

Dez, vinte, trinta minutos passaram e nada de Hermione Granger aparecer, e a tempestade só ficava mais forte. Seria estranho explicar, mas _senti_ que algo estava errado. O quão ridículo isso poderia soar para uma pessoa como eu ?! E lutando contra todo meu bom senso, decidi seguir minha intuição e procurá-la.

Ela estava com a testa sangrando e tinha arranhões em várias partes do corpo. Estava pálida, gelada e inconsciente. Senti muita raiva naquele momento, não necessariamente dela, mas pela sua estupidez, pela sua teimosia. E também senti raiva de mim, pois se não fosse pela nossa briga ela não teria tido a brilhante ideia de sair no meio de um temporal. E foi nessa mistura de sentimentos que instantaneamente a peguei no colo, e tudo simplesmente mudou ...

Toda a raiva foi substituída pela necessidade de vê-la tratada e curada. Era novo para mim sentir algo assim, e antes de aparatar com ela nos braços a observar por um instante. Por alguns segundos ela se mexeu, e parecia estar semiconsciente. Voltando a minha concentração para aparatar, apenas sussurrei no meu modo tão habitual: 'Granger'.

* * *

Colocando-a com deficiência na cama, Snape aqueceu o quarto e cuidou de suas feridas. Seria difícil fazê-la tomar poções ainda desacordada, então com um feitiço básico limpou os ferimentos mais superficiais. Hermione não parava de tremer e pronunciar coisas desconexas, e ele não sabia mais o que era lágrima ou suor no rosto dela. Forçando-a então a beber a poção, Snape começou a sentir que ela relaxava, cedendo ao cansaço.

Ele passou o restante do dia e toda a noite ao lado da bruxa. E o mínimo movimento dela era o suficiente para um salto da cadeira diretamente para uma cama. Até o momento em que o mínimo movimento se tornou um pesadelo, e Hermione acordou em prantos.

\- Granger! Granger! - ele chamou, segurando firme seus ombros, fazendo-a olhar para ele. O olhar dela era tão assustado que, sem perceber, ele já estava tentando acalmá-la - Acalme-se, está tudo bem ... Está em casa agora.

Por um momento, Hermione quase o abraçou. Mas antes que o fizesse, recobrou à consciência que lhe faltava e voltou a se deitar. E quando Snape ameaçou se levantar, ela murmurou um sincero 'Obrigada'. Assentindo, ele apenas retrucou um 'Durma, Granger'. Contudo, não havia frieza, só um pedido também sincero.

\- O senhor vai estar aqui? - ela perguntou, sonolenta.

\- Sim, eu não vou sair hoje. Agora durma.

Obedecendo, ela adormeceu poucos segundos depois, deixando um Snape confuso e cansado a observando.

* * *

Horas mais tarde e Hermione acordou com cabeça latejar. Enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à claridade do dia, sua mente processava todos os acontecimentos anteriores. Lembrou da briga, da tempestade, de cair ... e então, ele. Ainda um pouco sem quadro ela colocou os lençóis de lado e saiu à procura de Snape. Passando pela sala, um segundo copo de Whisky se acumulava na mesa e, balançando a cabeça de forma repreensiva, Hermione os fez levitar diretamente para a cozinha.

\- Eu ... ia cuidar disso. - ele disse, entrando silenciosamente enquanto sua voz ecoava pela sala.

Temendo a reação dele e se preparando para frases cruéis, Hermione apenas se rendeu para o óbvio e esperou que ele fizesse seu discurso. No entanto, isso não aconteceu.

\- Não vai falar nada? - ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. - Nem uma frase? - e ele permaneceu calado - Não vai falar o quão idiota eu fui?

\- Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, Granger. Seus atos irresponsáveis não me dizem respeito. - ele disse friamente. - E se sua cabeça estiver doendo, deixei algumas poções separadas. - e seguiu para o escritório.

Hermione não entendeu o que estava sentindo. Estava com raiva, muita raiva. 'Eu queria que ele tivesse brigado comigo ?!', composição ela, confusa.

\- Ele agiu como se não se importasse! - murmurou para si mesma, indignada.

Confusa, irritada e com dores pelo corpo, Hermione entrou de maneira furiosa no escritório dele, fazendo-o olhá-la abismado.

\- Posso saber o que significa isso, Granger?

\- Pode. Eu quero falar com você. - disse, com os olhos faiscando - E se possível, quero uma conversa contínua. Quero que conversemos como adultos. - completou. E quando ele ameaçou lançar um comentário irônico, ela apenas disse um decidido, firme e lacônico: Agora.

\- Pois bem ... Quer falar sobre a sua idiotice? Sobre o fato de ter se desejado das proteções no meio de um temporal? Ou sobre o fato de não ter tido a capacidade de lançar sequer um Perículo? - ele perguntou, apoiando as mãos na mesa enquanto fixava seu olhar impassível sobre a menina. Ela, por sua vez, não cedeu as provocações e o ignorou.

\- Não é sobre isso que quero falar. É sobre o Harry ...

\- Ah claro! Oleiro! - cortou ele friamente. - Diga Granger, o que quer falar sobre ... _ele_ . - desdenhou.

\- Eu preciso ir até ele. Preciso falar com o Rony e também com alguns membros da Ordem. O casamento de Fleur e Gui é no dia primeiro de agosto e eu vou ... - enquanto ela disparava a falar, Snape apenas a observava como se Hermione estava cuspindo absurdos, até levantar a mão no ar em sinal que ela se calasse.

\- A senhorita _precisa_ ? - ele começou, afirmando com a cabeça e enfatizando a última palavra. - A senhorita _vai_ ? - e sem dizer mais nada, ele deu a volta pela mesa e parou na frente de Hermione, com os olhos semicerrados. Involuntariamente ela se afastou um pouco, enquanto mantinha o olhar firme sobre ele. Por alguns segundos Snape apenas a fitou, até que apenas disparou um 'Não' seco e definitivo.

\- Não ?! Como assim?

\- Granger, qual é o seu problema? Não pode sair daqui! Está agindo de forma idiota. - ele disparou, perdendo a paciência.

\- Eu vou! Harry e Rony não podem simplesmente sair sem nenhum preparo ou dica. Eles precisam de uma direção! E tem algumas coisas que descobri e que preciso falar com eles! - Hermione já estava tagarelando outra vez, atropelando as palavras enquanto tentava convencê-lo. E, parando para respirar, continuado - Além do mais ... - hesitou - sinto saudade dos meus amigos. Preciso saber como estão todos ... Não sei quando poderei vê-los novamente.

Snape sabia que ela tinha razão. Não dava para simplesmente deixar que os dois bruxos se aventurassem sem o mínimo de precaução. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele temia que algo pode dar errado, já que sabia que o Ministério cairia a qualquer momento e que um casamento seria o melhor momento para um ataque.

\- Granger ... - ele começou, voltando para trás da mesa - é claro que aqueles dois idiotas não podem simplesmente fugir. Concordo que eles _precisam_ do seu ... _auxílio_ . Mas um casamento em um momento como esses é a ideia mais idiota que os Weasley podem ter. O Ministério pode cair a qualquer momento e eu não me responsabilizo por esse evento. - ele confessou, deixando Hermione assustada.

\- O senhor acha que pode acontecer alguma coisa no casamento? - perguntou de forma apreensiva.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou: - Daqui há alguns dias entraremos em agosto. É melhor que vá apenas no dia 31 e volte antes do casamento. Instrua aqueles dois idiotas e evite o máximo de conversa que puder. Diga apenas o necessário.

\- Acho que contarei sobre ... bem, sobre a nossa situação.

\- Contanto apenas que conte para as pessoas certas, boa sorte com isso. Mais alguma coisa, Granger? Ou foi só por isso que invadiu meu escritório?

\- Tem mais uma coisa, senhor ... - ela ponderou. - Há algum tempo tenho curiosidade em fazer essa pergunta. - completou com o olhar hesitante.

\- Logo pergunte. - disse impaciente.

\- É sobre _ele_ . Voldem ... - ela parou de falar quando Snape lançou um olhar inquisidor - Você-sabe-quem. Como vai explicar isso? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai saber que não estou com Harry e com Rony, não acha? E ele também pode descobrir que está escondendo algo, não? - perguntou, nervosa, franzindo a testa de forma típica.

\- Então uma das preferidas de Dumbledore está duvidando dele? - provocou Snape - De fato, parece que seu plano _brilhante_ tem muitas falhas. - ele disse, irônico, fazendo Hermione levar uma das mãos na cintura em protesto. Mas antes que ela pudesse se justificar e defender o diretor, ele continuou - O Lorde das Trevas já sabe que está comigo, Granger.

\- O que ?! - ela questionou, assustada - E o que disse a ele?

\- A verdade ... ou parte dela. Dumbledore não fez assumir um pacto, então para o Lorde eu não tive escolhas. Mas é claro que ele pensa que será tratada como prisioneira. Por isso é essencial que saia antes do casamento acontecer, ou correrá riscos.

\- Mas se estou como sua prisioneira ele não pode pedir que me leve até ele ?! - ela perguntou, assustada.

\- Enquanto não oficializarmos o casamento, o Lorde sabe que não pode ter você. E além do mais ele está mais preocupado com o Ministério. Ele acha melhor deixar-la sob meus cuidados no momento. - e vendo o olhar assustado da jovem, ele completou - Granger, não faça nenhuma estupidez e ficará tudo certo.

E ao dizer isso, sua voz não tinha impaciência ou ironia, muito menos frieza. Era o jeito dele de dizer que ela estava segura. Mas era Hermione Granger, e a jovem não o deixaria em paz enquanto ele não explicasse tudo o que ela ainda não sabia. Percebendo isso, Snape suspirou e fez sinal para que ela se sentisse.

\- Tudo bem, Granger. Mas faremos um trato: eu conto tudo o que ainda quer saber e então me deixa em paz pelos próximos dias. - disse, cruzando os braços.

Hermione sabia que já tinha conseguido muito mais do que imaginava em tão pouco tempo, e que mais exigência fazer com que Snape simplesmente a expulsasse de seu escritório. Na verdade, ela nem ao menos entendia porque ele estava sendo tão ... paciente. Do jeito dele, mas estava. E não hesitando mais nenhum segundo, soltou um satisfeito 'Combinado', sorrindo internamente por ter conseguido fazer o temível professor de poções se render a uma exigência ... e _sua_ , a irritante-sabe-tudo da grifinória.

_Snape massageava incansavelmente a testa, com os olhos fechados, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de fazer._

_\- Severo, você pode continuar massageando sua testa o quanto quiser, mas não vai mudar os fatos assim. - verdadeiro um Dumbledore divertido. O homem de vestes negras se formou bruscamente, bufando, e começou a andar em círculos._

_\- Alvo, não vou mais discutir essa loucura ... Até porque ela já está feita. Mas o seu plano brilhante inclui o que vou contar ao Lorde das Trevas? Como vou explicar isso? Ou você acha que ele não vai descobrir? - perguntou com sua voz pesada, nervoso._

_\- Vai dizer parte da verdade ... - começou Dumbledore, olhando por trás dos óculos - Vai contar sobre o pacto e que a senhorita Granger é somente uma forma de deixar mais próximo da Ordem, já que alguns membros ainda desconfiam de você. Diga que os fiz pactuar diante de mim. Voldemort pode gostar dessa notícia, pode pensar que será vantajoso para ele preferir-la com você._

_\- E se ele a quiser, Alvo? Como vou impedir?_

_\- Ele não tocará nela enquanto não se casarem, ou então você sucumbirá ao pacto. Ele não vai arriscar perder um de seus Comensais mais estimados. E vocês não morreram se casar com todo o tumulto que a minha morte provavelmente causará ..._

_\- Você fala como se isso fosse algo natural!_

_\- Mas a morte é natural, meu caro._

_\- Não, Alvo! Esse plano maluco não é natural! Essa menina vai correr riscos ... E se o Lorde mudar de ideia? E se ele a quiser como isca?_

_\- Não vai ... Quando assumiu o pacto com a senhorita Granger aceitou também protegê-la, não se lembra? Voldemort não pode tocá-la, não com você a entregando a ele._

_\- Isso ainda não me soa bem, Alvo._

_\- Eu confio e estimo muito você, Severo._

_\- Maneira peculiar de demonstrar essa estimativa, Alvo. - disse, irônico. - Diga, você costuma designar para todos a quem estima estes planos descabidos?_

_\- Está decidido, Severo. Quando ele o chamar, vá e diga o que aconteceu. Voldemort terá apenas que aceitar. Não pode fazer muita coisa quanto a isso por enquanto. E até lá, você tem tempo para pensar em desculpas que protegerão nosso segredo._

_\- Qual deles? Porque temos vários aqui ... Tem o que você me informa em que fui o escolhido para lhe matar, tem aquele em que me diz que Potter deve morrer pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas e, o mais recente, o segredo sobre estar me casando com uma menina irritante que será a minha ligação com a Ordem ... Posso escolher ?! Por favor, Dumbledore!_

_\- Severo, não dificuldade ainda mais. Será assim quando ele chamar. Para Voldemort, você a tratará como prisioneira. Assim ele não ligará para ela por algum tempo. E quanto a escola, como já discutimos, no tempo certo se oferecerá ao cargo de diretor. Sei que são muitas tarefas, Severo. E é por isso que ... - ele hesitou, ponderando se diria ou não._

_\- É por isso que ..._

_\- Que no tempo certo você saberá. - ele verdadeiro, por fim._

_\- Alvo, o que não está me contando? - perguntou, impaciente._

_\- Apenas confie em mim. - pediu Dumbledore, sério._

_Nervoso, e sabendo que não conseguiria nenhuma outra informação do diretor, Snape saiu farfalhando sua capa, com danos de pensamentos assombrando sua mente._

***


End file.
